op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character suggestion
Zeddicus is known as "Satan" by most people, because of his violent personality in battle.He seems to not age as he is in his 70's, but remains looking like a teen. Zeddicus is also known to be in Third place for Pirate King. Appearance General Appearance Zeddicus doesn't care for other clothes, as he isn't seen with other clothes. The clothes he wears are shown in the picture provided. Personality Zeddicus seems to be a really reserved or closed off person until he gets into a battle. When Zeddicus gets into a battle his personality changes completely. He becomes very loud and devilish. His facial expressions change in a very unsightly way. Character Background N/A, no one knows anything about him besides = Sullivan Inghard = Character History N/A Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or devil fruit abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # Satan # Devilish # Chaotic Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Intelligence- Known to predict his enemies moves and even plan multiple steps ahead. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Scythe style- Fighting using a Scythye Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name N/A Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.